This application claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Application No. 61/862,279 filed on Aug. 5, 2013 the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Various embodiments of electroluminescent lamps or devices are known in which white light is generated based on light emitting diodes (LEDs). One embodiment is based on the use of conversion luminophores, commonly referred to as phosphors. Other embodiments employ quantum dots. A portion of the primary emission of an LED (mostly blue in the wavelength range of approximately 460 nm) can be absorbed by the phosphor and emitted again as secondary radiation in a higher wavelength. Emission wavelengths generally vary from 500 nm (green) to 630 nm (red). If a phosphor is employed with emission of a complementary color, white emission can be realized additively.
To produce warm white light (2700-3500K), however, red phosphors should be used in combination with yellow phosphors. Due to the broad emission of red phosphors and relatively lower efficiency thereof the red phosphors, conventional solutions provide insufficient color rendition, inefficient utilization of the radiometric energy (radiant power) and technically complex constructions.